Carrots, Eggs and Coffee Beans
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: Just a thought I had in L.A. Class. Spencer tells the team a short story, making all of them have a quick thought. Are they a carrot? An egg? Or a coffee bean?


**I had this idea in my Language Arts class. Please no flames and I hope you like it! :D Oh, and tell me if I should continue or not!**

* * *

It was a quiet ride back home from another case in Atlanta, Georgia. It was fairly easy and the team hadn't even broke a sweat. So, on the plane, they were as energetic as ever.

"So, any of you guys wish to share something with the rest of us?" Emily asked. Spencer raised his head, a habit he formed after his teammates said a few times he butts in when others are talking. Emily rolled her eyes and called on him.

"Okay guys. I have something that SHOULD make you think." The team groaned, as they thought it would be a test or a trick or maybe even a sick joke.

"No way, Reid!" Morgan said.

"Oh well. Emily called on me!" He stuck his tongue out, real mature. "You will never look at a cup of coffee the same way again-"

"No! I like coffee and I don't want you telling me some gross fact about them so I won't like it anymore!" Rossi had piped up, trying to plug his ears in before it was to late. Spencer chuckled, and held his hands up for defense.

"No, no! Its not what you think! A young woman went to her mother and told her about her life and how things were so hard for her. She did not know how she was going to make it and just wanted to give up. She was tired of fighting and struggling. It seemed as one problem was solved, a new one arose. Her mother took her to the kitchen. She filled three pots with water and placed each on a high fire. Soon the pots came to boil. In the first she placed carrots, in the second she placed eggs, and in the last she placed ground coffee beans. She let them sit and boil, with saying a word."

"Reid. Where are you going with this?" JJ asked, confused about the younger's story. He waved her off, as did the others who were now interested in the story. Spencer smirked.

"In about twenty minutes she turned off the burners. She fished the carrots out and placed them in a bowl. She pulled the eggs out and placed them in a bowl. Then she ladled the coffee out and placed it in a bowl. Turning to her daughter, she asked 'Now tell me what you see.'" Reid paused and looked at his friends, who bore blank faces, but were eager for more. "'Carrots, eggs, and coffee,' she replied."

"Well, duh! I'm losing interest Reid," Morgan said at his best friend, sitting back up straight from his leaned in position. But the young man didn't pay any attention to him though, and continued his story.

"Her mother brought her closer and asked her to feel the carrots. She did and noted they were soft. The mother then asked the daughter to take an egg and break it. After pulling off the shell, she observed the hard boiled egg. Finally, the mother asked the daughter to sip the coffee. The daughter smiled as she tasted its rich aroma. The daughter then asked ,'what does it mean mother?'" By this point, Spencer had all the FBI members at the edge of their seats.

"This better not have some sick ending!" Penelope Garcia said over the laptop screen her picture was currently at.

"Her mother explained that each of these objects had faced the same adversity- boiling water. Each reacted differently. The carrot went in strong, hard and unrelenting. However after being subjected to boiling water, it softened and became weak. The egg had been fragile. Its thin outer shell had protected its liquid interior, but after sitting through the boiling water, its inside became hardened. The ground coffee beans were unique, however. After they were in the boiling water, they had changed the water. 'Which are you?' She asked her daughter. 'When adversity knocks on your door, how do you respond? Are you are carrot, an egg or a coffee bean?'" The others looked at each other, then back at the speaker. "Well?" He asked. Aaron Hotchner, there team leader, tapped his foot and looked at his feet.

"I think I'm a carrot," he responded.

"I think you are a carrot too." Penelope said smiling. All attention turned to her. "Honestly, I think I'm a coffee bean."

"Diddo," JJ said as soon as the hacker finished. The girls shared a look together, that the others for now would call 'Blonde speak.'

"I think I'm a carrot too," Emily Prentiss said with a shrug, and the african american raised his hand to indicate his thoughts for himself as well. Rossi tapped his chin in thought.

"What would I be?" He asked the others. They all thought for a minute, before Hotchner thought of something to say.

"I think you act like a coffee bean too. You change others, not yourself." Rossi nodded, approving the comparison. "Well, what about you, Reid?" Hotchner asked.

"Yea, what are you?"

"Come on, Spence! You can tell us!"

"We told you ours'!" Spencer sighed.

"I think I'm an egg."

"Hm... It... Fits." Derek said, leaning against his chair.

"It does. I mean, you were all fragile when you came, but after... My supposed death... You became all thick and hard," Emily said with a frown.

"I still love you guys though!" Spencer said, trying to cheer Emily back up. She smiled.

"Anymore of these stories you wish to tell us?" JJ asked with a shimmer in her brown eyes. Spencer's smile grew twice its original size.

"TONS!"


End file.
